James Sirius Potter's Life at Hogwarts
by swiftiepotterheads
Summary: James Sirius Potter is smart, good at Quidditch, and is a prankster. Not to mention being Harry Potter's son. However when Albus and Lily come to Hogwarts, he feels them outshine him. James never took after his father and doesn't feel right in his family. Through jealousy, quidditch, and crushes James finds who he really is. James Sirius Potter/OC
1. Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter was annoyed. Annoyed at his prat little sister to be honest. As much as he loved his family, they could get annoying. Like his mom when she wouldn't sign his Hogsmeade permission slip. Or how his dad didn't give him his invisibility cloak because he wasn't responsible enough (jokes on him, he stole the Marauders Map.) Or how Albus, now Lily, was and were bothering him about if they would be in Slytherin. Albus got into Gryffindor naturally. He was also annoyed at his two best friends, Fred Weasley and Willow Woods, and how they just were playing Exploding Snap, leaving him to deal with his brother, cousin, and sister ( They are related to you more than Fred, Willow had said while chewing her ever present Drooble's best Blowing gum.)

Which also led him to be annoyed at Willow Woods. Willow Opal Woods was the daughter of two star Quidditch players. Oliver Wood, captain of Puddlemere and keeper, and Katie Bell star chaser on Holyhead Harpies. They met at a Holyhead Harpies back when his mom used to play. She was taught how to fly as soon as she could walk. Her parents were pretty busy so usually she spent the summers and breaks with them. Also she lived across the street from him. But besides her leaving him with his prat relatives, she was extremely good at Quidditch and her spot, Chaser, was the same as his. Albus took after his dad and got Seeker. Willow, Fred, and him all became unregistered Animugus over the summer (which they spent long, and grueling hours practicing). He was a Cougar, she was a deer, and Fred was a fox. Still, the main reason he was mad at her was because she was wearing makeup. Why would she wear makeup? She didn't need it.

Then it all boils down to Fred Weasley. Fred was the son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. He was a beater and had unlimited supply of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They bonded over being pranksters and both having "II" after their names. He wasn't the top of the class like Rose and Willow but instead was average. James was top of class but sometimes got the occasional A and E. James was annoyed at Fred because Fred has a girlfriend. Alicia Jordan, daughter of Alicia Spinet and Lee Jordan was Fred's rather attractive girlfriend. James wanted a girlfriend but the person he fancied didn't like him. Lavender Finnegan did not fancy him and instead hated him. He didn't know why, he was plenty likable.

However, Lily Potter interrupted his thoughts with a, "I think I would get in Gryffindor right?"

"Honestly Lily, just don't get in Hufflepuff (Hey for very potter musical fans, Jigglypuff) and Slytherin. Well, I guess Hufflepuff is fine." Albus answered this to James shock.

Finally Fred and Willow looked up from their very intense game of Exploding Snap, and Willow said, "It's a surprise that Percy Weasley didn't come over here and tell us to stop talking and study even though we're on the Hogwarts Express. As if on cue, Percy the Prefect came out of nowhere and told them to study and put on their robes because they are about to reach Hogwarts. "Percy, if I do say so myself, you were a bit late on telling us. Please do hurry next time or I will have to tell McGonagall that you weren't doing a good job as a prefect, eh?" Fred said to Percy, his cousin. Fred and Percy were always fighting. Percy turned red and stormed out.

The train suddenly stopped, which meant they arrived at Hogwarts.

**Author's NOTE: This is my first fanfic, so please comment. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter II sat down on the chair at the Great Hall where Nearly Headless Nick was listening to Fred talk about his dad's joke shop. Willow look absolutely bored when Harry Thomas (the name Harry was quite popular after the war) was talking to her, failing to flirt. He saw Albus, Roxanne and Rose chatting about Quidditch and the House Cup. What James Sirius Potter was thinking about, but surely never telling anyone what he was, was the Yule Ball. It was coming up soon and he did not want to go alone. It was a guarantee that Fred was going with Alicia, and Willow could probably go with Harry Thomas, knowing he always asks her out, and well, she says no. And James? He had no one. No one at all. Except Lavender and he though that she might like him.

"Merlin's beard! Bloody hell, that's Albus POTTER!" A random first year said.

"Yeah and his sister is in the year with us. I wonder if they could get us is autograph?"

"Albus is a seeker on the Quidditch team, just like his dad!"

"Wait I heard there was three kids not two kids."

"Oh yeah, um, Jim or something. He's not much like Harry. Actually, you could have fooled me twice if he was. He's always getting in trouble, I heard."

James felt his blood boil, but he didn't say anything and turned to face Willow who managed to get rid of Harry T.

"Hey do you think we would get in trouble if we explored today? I heard that there was a secret passageway that led to a lake."

"How do you know?" Willow said doubtfully. "It's not like the time you led me to the bloody git's (Marcus Flint) room?"

"Fred reckons that there might be. His dad hinted to him about it, before his mum stopped Uncle George."

Fred, hearing his name looked up. "Did someone say my name-"

"Shush! Headmaster McGonagall is here!" Percy the Prefect said.

"You shh, you'd bloody shut-"

"That's enough Mr. Weasley and Prefect Weasley." McGonagall said sharply.

Percy beamed at being called a prefect but Fred had become red in the face.

As McGonagall introduced the houses and began the introduction, Lily Potter waved to James.

"Harry Applegate."

A pale spindly boy went up.

"RAVENCLAW!"

After ten more Harry's and other names, McGonagall said, "Lily Potter!"

McGonagall said Lily's name nicer and obviously probably favored Lily Potter. She said Albus' name the same way…but not James. His was the same monotone.

The red headed girl ran up to the hat and jammed it on her head.

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Hugo Weasley!"

The ginger walked up calmly, revealing him to be more like Bill. Calm but cool.

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Now, let us eat." McGonagall had softened in her age and became a little more nice, but not as nice as Dumbledore. Since the war, she was never the same strict McGonagall. No one was the same. Especially George Weasley, having taken Fred's death hard.

As everyone ate James noticed Albus and Lily talking to first years about their dad.

Albus Severus Potter had always been Harry's favorite since he was named after the two people that Harry understood the most. Harry loved Albus Dumbledore and admired Severus Snape. Lily Luna Potter was Harry's second favorite, which left James. James always felt unwanted in his family, and felt like he was the long lost son of George or Fred Weasley even though Fred wasn't alive. Maybe James wasn't meant to be in the Potter family. Maybe he was the ugly duckling in the family. Whatever he was, James Sirius Potter still remembered his mum, Ginny Weasley tell him that he was so much like Ron before he left. Maybe he was Ron's son, maybe he was-

"James? James? James!" Willow looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I called your name twice and-"

Percy the Prefect came over again and shushed them.

"What in the bloody name do you think you are doing?!" Willow said agitated to Percy.

"Your voice is too loud. Inside voices please-"

"Ugh..he's so annoying. Fred, can you please go and annoy your prefect cousin?"

As Willow continued talking to James, she noticed something was off with him. James was always finding out her secrets, and it was about time for her to find out his.

**A/N: Percy was annoying. So I made his kid be as annoying as him, but don't get me wrong I like Percy. Please review and thank you Wilhelm Wigworthy for reviewing. Thank you for your nice review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Willow Opal Woods, her middle name ironically named after the type of gem the necklace that her mother, Katie Bell, or now, Wood, was cursed by, was determined to find out what was bothering James Sirius Potter. He was her best friend after all, and she couldn't imagine a world where he was not joking. However that world will become a reality if she didn't figure out what was bothering him.

She lay on her four poster bed located in her dorm, rooming with Alicia Spinet, Roxanne Weasley, and Emma Longbottom. Emma used to have a crush on James, until she saw Willow's brother, Oliver Junior, and Willow set them up. Willow could remember when she did. Her Quidditch obsessed brother and the oh so awkward Emma were a perfect match. But what Willow really was worried about was James. Not her brother or Emma, her best friend who was suffering of something. She thought that making a list would help. She scrambled for a spare parchment and a quill, but only found her year's supply of Drooble's best blowing gum and sugar quills. Finally she found a red one and began to write.

_What has been worrying James Sirius Potter_

_- Maybe he has cramps_

_- time of the month…oops he's a boy!_

_-A crush? He has been staring at Lavender __a lot. _

_-Being moved up to higher year Potions and having to brew Amortentia_

_- Quidditch? _

Willow couldn't find one that would make sense except having a crush on Lavender Finnegan. However Lavender was not the girl James would go well with. Lavender was a superficial, shallow, and annoying. She also had no sense of humor which rules out James. James' type of girl had to be funny, smart, and interested in Quidditch, which obviously Lavender wouldn't even touch a broom. Willow was too caught up in thinking about why James wasn't compatible with Lavender she didn't even notice the girl James would be good with, the description fit her.

_THREE MONTHS LATER BEFORE YULE BALL_

James could not believe it. Lavender Finnegan smiled at him and waved hi today during Quidditch practice, which happened to feel like forever. Oliver Junior was working the team as hard as his dad. As keeper and captain he was determined to win the cup. With three superb chasers, James, Willow, and Alicia, and two aggressive beaters, Fred, Roxanne, and an amazing seeker, whose talents rivaled his dad, Albus. Albus was a natural like Harry, which led James to another thing that made him different then Harry.

The Yule ball was approaching, and Fred already had a date. Willow had yet to accept Harry T.'s request. James was building up his courage to ask Lavender, who now was smiling and saying hi in the halls to him, which James saw as a good sign. He was waiting to Charms to ask her. Which reminded him, they were brewing the love potions today.

Besides James Sirius Potter's problems and worries, Willow Wood had some family problems of her own. When people saw her, they would envy her and look at her in jealousy since she was Quidditch stars daughter. However, they never have time to say hello to her and although writing to her everyday, her parents never take her out on Christmas break or Spring break. They were always overwhelmed…..

In Potions, James was almost done brewing his potions. James was in a class with 7th years and he was only a fourth. He was brought up to this class by McGonagall because she believed he could excel in this class. James looked at the finished potion with disgust. He never knew what he would smell.

"Please-yes- Smell yours James-" Proffesor Rewnel told him. James looked unsure but did and braced himself for whatever smell that was in the potion.

He smelled three smells. The first was flowers, he thought it to be lavender, but he wasn't sure. The other smell was the Quidditch pitch. The last, but not least, was…(*drumrolls*) Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. James saw the facts and went up directly to a girl after potions he thought smelled of the potions.

"Hey-CENSORED! I just wanted-er- to ask you to Yule Ball."

CENSORED giggled then replied, "Er…Yeah.. Ok! Let's go together!"

**A/N: Oh MY GOD, WHO IS IT?! Just kidding, I know, but I won't tell you. I will tell you the love potion led to Willow, but did James take the lavender to be Willow or Lavender? "Tune in next time to find out!" **

**I'm only kidding. Please review and I might only upload on weekends now because of homework. I will expect this to be long, like 26 chapters or less. I will upload more stories in the summer, and frequently. By the way, my other story, about Alicia, Katie, Oliver, and George is postponed until I get time. This fanfic is still going though. **


	4. Chapter 4

James Sirius Potter smile matched the smile of the girl, Lavender Finnegan, in front of him. He could not believe he asked her to Yule Ball. He couldn't even believe she said yes. She had gone quite red when she said yes while her friends giggled. James couldn't have helped but gone red in the face too.

"I'm telling you, Willow-Oi-James-" Fred was talking to Willow and Alicia in the Gryffindor Common Room when he saw James come in. They were all seated in red plush, comfy chairs. James went in and plopped in one of the red chairs next to them.

"So, James, do you have a date for Yule Ball?" Alicia asked, looking at him. Willow's head snapped up and looked at him. Fred, even with his short attention span, looked. James hoped his face did not become quite so red. He couldn't help but look at Willow's face when she saw his face. He somehow sensed disappointment in her face when he started,"Yes-"

That's when Fred cut in and asked,"WHO?!"

"Laven-"

And Harry T. came out of nowhere from his usual "stalking Willow spot" and said, "Merlin's Beard! Hey, JAMES HAS A DAAATTTEE!"

Soon after, everyone started shouting this and screaming randomly. The whole Gryffindor house had gone mad. Except Willow.

Willow could not believe he had a date, especially since it was Lavender or that guy called Laveny, but she doubted it. She couldn't help but think Lavender was up to no good. Lavender was a Ravenclaw and she seemed rather mean and sullen. Lavender hated Willow for no reason at all. She had brown hair that was short and a crooked nose. Willow still had no date to the Yule Ball and she didn't want to go with Harry T. But she also didn't want to be the only girl without a date. That's when she spotted Lavender's third year brother, Harry F. Yes, another Harry. She knew for a fact Harry, a Gryffindor, was too nice to even turn down a date. Plus, he was younger than her, so he might be desperate to go to the Yule Ball. Anything was better than Harry T. She laughed to herself, thinking of Lavender's face when she found out that Willow was going with her brother.

James Potter took to walking Lavender to her classes. Lavender would talk about anything to him but never really anything that interested him. He listened but with the least interest. He supposed all girls were like this, due to his lack of experience with girls. If he only knew...

Yule Ball Day/Christmas

James woke to see a pile of presents on the floor in a pile. He ran to the pile and found all the ones with his name on it. Fred was up too, along with Harry T. and Dean T., Harry's twin.

From Albus he got some Quidditch book that was pretty useless, but he didn't expect much from Albus, who didn't give James a good gift after James got Albus the worst kind of Weasley Wheezes in Albus' first year. The poor kid had to walk around school with pink hair, and green skin to top it off, while everyone else laughed at him.

From Lily, he got some candy, and a Potions book, which James would never touch. Lily expected James to love potions, but James just was good in it. He didn't enjoy it THAT much. His parents got him candy, a sweater with his initial on it(it had become a weasley-potter-lupin thing), and a new Quidditch broom. A Nimbus 2004! James was overjoyed. From Fred he got candy and newest, unreleased Weasley Wheezes, which he was more than happy to get. There was more goodies like Teddy and Victoire's present, but James was waiting for Willow's. Willow always gave it to him in person and he did too. He got her a very special present that he put thought into. James flew his broom to the girls dormitory( the stairs turned into a slide when he climbed it) and knocked on Willow's dorm.

"Come in!" A joyful vice called out to him. James guessed it was Emma. He saw wrapping paper being thrust up in the air to be made into paper ribbons using charms by Roxanne. He finally saw Willow who had in her hand a crumpled up newspaper and letter.

"Hey!" James said. Willow looked up and smiled.

"Oi! Here's your gift!" Willow handed him his gift. James opened it and found the best gift he ever got. It was a snitch with all the Puddlemere United and Holyhead Harpies signatures on it. James looked at her speechless.

Willow laughed and said,"Its no big deal, where's mine?" She winked just to tell him she was kidding.

James handed her his, still numb from shock. Willow opened the present and found a golden locket. The locket was the shape of a snitch. She opened the locket and found a picture of her, Fred, and James. They were laughing and giving each other Weasley Wheezes in the picture.

"I love it!" Willow said. She gave him a hug-not a friendly hug-a girlfriend/boyfriend hug. They didn't notice though.

Snowball FIGHT-Outside of Hogwarts

Willow couldn't help but think of her parents gifts to her. they were all lovely but she wanted to cry when she saw their letter. It was full of apologetic tears from her mom and it said they could not pull her out during break. Willow sent back an owl to tell them she understood. But Willow always understood and she got a little tired of it. Not her parents, they were wonderful, but she was mad at their busy careers. She saw the newspaper that trashed them saying they never payed any attention to Willow. Willow knew they were wonderful when they did. Suddenly a ice cold snowball, maybe cause it is made of ice/snow, hit her. It was James. Willow laughed but then informed them she was getting ready for the Yule Ball.

"What you need 3 hours?" James said, as Ron once said to Hermione. She ignored him and went inside. Just then, Lavender came out.

"JAMES!-Yeah James-uh huh-ok-well, look, I got scoop on your friend, Willow..-yeah she actually just went inside and trashed you. She said people only like you because of your parents and you aren't even like any of your parents and you are probably adopted." Lavender looked at him and smiled sympathetically. James could not believe it.

Later….Yule Ball...

James looked uncomfortable in his navy blue robes. He thought it looked nice. Lavender wore a pink dress robes that was frilly and in James opinion, too much makeup. He didn't dare to say, though.

Willow looked stunning. She wore a silvery, white dress robes. Her hair was in a cascade of waves and had one white innocent flower in her hair. She looked different. She wore something on her neck, but James couldn't make it out. James went over to Lavender. As the song started, he and Lavender began to dance. Fred and Alicia were dancing so wild, that a lot of people stayed away from them. Even though the song ended, they were still dancing. James however, went to Willow, because Lavender went to talk to her friends.

"Hey, having fun?" Willow asked. James looked at Willow disbelievingly as she went on to talk. James still couldn't believe she could be so mean.

"Look I need to tell you something-" James cut her off.

"I can't believe you need to tell me something! I mean, after all, you just lied to the while school about my parents, but you think we're still best friends? God-you know what? I have a feeling why you told me that. Because your parents don't care about you. They send you all these letters but they don't even bother to see you! ITS BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID, SELF CENTERED BITCH!" James didn't even see her reaction. All he saw do is run down the stairs and trip into the fountain that was changing colors, right now to black. She had black stains on her dress and her blonde hair was blackish. All the houses laughed. She took whatever was on her neck and threw it at James. She ran outside.

James felt guilty but satisfied that she got what she deserved. Until he saw what was on her neck. What she threw at him.

It was the locket. Only, when James opened it, the picture had her gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were complicated for Fred. Fred was the messenger ,the owl, the bearer of bad news between Willow and James. They both refused to talk to each other and Willow ate with Roxanne and the twins of Luna Lovegood, while James ate with Lavender. Fred ate with James mostly but got plenty annoyed of Lavender. She was nothing like Willow, she couldn't even touch Willow. Still at least he had Alicia with him, but she ate with Willow and all they did was gossip and talk about girly stuff. He felt out of place everywhere, so he wished they would become friends again. He didn't even know why James was so mad at Willow, since James was the one insisting she talked bad about him, even though Fred knew she didn't. Fred currently sat next to Lavender and James. Lavender insisted on feeding James herself, which Fred thought was disgusting. Even he and Alicia never did that. Lavender was saying stupid stuff like, "Am I pretty?" and "Ugh, my boobs are sooooooo small." James blushed but Fred just scowled. He knew Lavender just did that to hear James say, "Oh no! You're so beautiful," and on and on and on. But what annoyed Fred the most is that she trashed Willow. A bit too extreme though.

"Willow is so ugly. I mean, who cares if she has perfect blonde hair or big brown eyes? Sure, she has the body every girl wishes for, bigs boobs, but still slim and slender, but she is just ugly. Like look at her. Tots ugly." James would just say nothing and there would be a pregnant pause. Lavender would then comment on her gum she was chewing and how she should get detention. James would just look very solemn and uncomfortable. However Fred grew mad, because no one talked about his best friend that way. So he had to stick up for her.

"If I wasn't dating Alicia, she would be perfect." and "What are you talking about, she's beautiful?" But Lavender ignored him, which led to James to not really talk to him. Whenever James would talk to him, she would come out of nowhere and snog him. Fred hated her. He also noticed her newfound popularity because she was dating James. During Hogsmeade she would ask him to buy her stuff. She came out with junk and James was broke. Fred had a feeling she was using him.

During Quidditch Practice, February

"COME ON! WE HAVE TO WIN! WE HAVE TO- THIS IS MY LAST YEAR-LAST!" Oliver Junior(everyone calls him Junior) shouted. Practice was not good at all. It went horridly.

For one, the chasers were all mad at each other. James was mad a Willow and Alicia and they both were mad at him. They did not work together. Albus was confused of all the people getting mad. James did notice a certain third year looking at the Quidditch Pitch longly. He noticed her as Gwen Lockheart, a quiet, bookworm, but popular girl. She was unliked because of her dad, Gilderoy Lockheart. Everyone despised him and told their kids not to talk to his daughter. However, his daughter was not like him. She was known to spend times in the library and the kids talked to her not caring what their parents say. He noticed her staring at Albus and quickly turned with her books. (OOH SPOILER: MY NEXT STORY I WILL DO!)

Willow glared at James. James somehow felt guilty about what he did. He started to question what Lavender said was true about Willow. During lunch, Fred didn't sit with them. Instead he sat with Willow and Alicia. James felt a stab of betrayal. Lavender sat next to him and started to blab about someone first year that threw up on Professor Longbottom. Then she started to insult Neville, the amazing man he is.

"And he, like, a total perv and he-" James cut her off.

"I KNOW Professor Longbottom and he is not a pervert at all-" Lavender cut him off.

"Whatever! OMG he and Willow should be together, they are like a perfect match, all ugly and stuff. Wait..he has a daughter right? Emily? Oh wait she is that disgustingly smart girl, right? Ugh she and Willow are like best friends. Guess freaks should stick together right?" Lavender laughed and batted her eyelashes. James looked at her angrily and was about to hit her until he thought better of it.

"You know what? You're right. Freaks should stay together. And for your information, Willow is better than you will ever be." James looked at her calmly and walked over to where Fred, Willow, Alicia, and Emma were sitting, and sat down next to Fred. Lavender looked surprised and was about to go over until she sat back down. The whole Gryffindor house had heard their fight. Willow and Fred smiled back at him. Willow looked over at James and said, "I think I want my locket back."

**A/N: So here's what I am going to do. I will make this fanfic shorter than I planned it to be. Probably 7 or 8 chapters long. And my next one, about James Severus Potter and Gilderoy Lockheart's daughter will be that long too. I might do a KBOW but probably aren't..and I might do one about how George on Fred's death(*sob* WORST DEATH EVER!WORSER THAN SNAPE AND I LOVE SNAPE!) If you don't like Snape think of it this way. Without Snape, Harry would be dead by the first book. Remember Quirrell and the Quidditch Match? Also Snape was very loyal to Dumbledore because of Lily Evans/ Potter. Another also, SNAPE is, to me, the real hero of Harry Potter. He was never the villain, well maybe in the third book, he was kind of annoying there, but literally Harry would be dead if Snape or Dumbledore was never alive. **


	6. Chapter 6

Willow Opal Woods was happy, well except for one thing. She made up with James and Gryffindors were one game away from winning. The problem was James was still dating that beast, Lavender. Willow wanted to tear Lavender into shreds. Lavender apologized to James about all the things she said(except she meant the ones about Willow) and their "flames" as Lavender put it, rekindled.

"Who evens says that? 'Our flames rekindled'?!" Willow was ranting about Lavender to Alicia, who sympathetically listened.

"The only reason you would get mad about Lavender and James dating, is if you liked him." Alicia said to Willow, who blushed crimson, and then retaliated by saying,

"No! I would never, EVER like James Sirius Potter. Like ever."(Taylor Swift reference!)

"Sure, honey, sure thing." Alicia replied, unconvinced. However, what Willow didn't know is that James was listening just around the corner. _Whats wrong with me? _James thought. _It's not like I'm ugly and I am NOT MEAN. Maybe, it's the way I walk,(ONE DIRECTION REFERENCE)._

But James accidentally bumped into Lavender who practically forced him into a snog session.

"Ugh, Lavender, I have too- Wait-stop- I HAVE TO GET TO CLASS!" Lavender looked at him surprisily and just said, "Come on? Class? Skip it!" James could not say no more, for Lavender pulled him into her room and started to have a make out session on her bed. James felt like he was being forced to do this.

After Defense Against Dark Arts, Willow went to find James. He had not been in Defense Against Dark Arts, so she was getting worried where he was. She skipped Transfiguration, her second favorite class, and Charms her favorite class, just to try and find him. He wasn't anywhere. Willow started to get more and more worried. She checked the Quidditch Pitch twice and every single passageway and his dorm. She sighed. She found a pair of earrings in her pocket that she had to return to Whitney Puck, who roomed with Lavender. She burst into the dorm,

"Whitney, here's your earrings-Holy shit!-freak!" Willow had saw the horrifying site of Lavender and James making out, almost shagging. Willow shut the doors quickly and felt scarred.

"Ew-Hey Alicia-I just saw James and Lavender and they were almost-er-yep-" Willow could not get the sight of James and Lavender like that. However, Sarah Creevey had heard Willow and Alicia talking and could not wait to spread it around the school. Which she successfully did in about thirty minutes, God knows how. James was furious. At Lavender for convincing him to do, well, yeah, his mom, for having found out and sending him a HOWLER, and Albus for pestering him about it.

James spent the whole day in his bedroom, planning revenge on Willow for spreading the rumor. He heard a knock on the door.

"Open up, it's Willow."

"Why, so you could spread more rumors about me? I would think, YOU of all people, would never ever, spread rumors!"

"What's that supposed to mean? _Alohomora!"_

The door banged open.

"You know, since your parents are always 'mistreating you' according to the rumors." James hit a sore spot. A big sore spot, which an open cut and a bruise.

"WHAT? You have some nerve telling me this. YOU are not the one who skipped two classes to look for you and all of her classes to look for you today! YOU are not the person who just closed the rumors about you and Lavender doing whatever! YOU are not the person who was worried sick about you, today and tomorrow! You are not the person who dealt with all your girlfriends who hexed and jinxed me! And YOU-YOU ARE THE PERSON WHO MAKES THEIR FRIENDS DO EVERYTHING FOR THEM AND IS A SELFISH PIG!"

Willow couldn't help but break down. She was crying, letting all her pain go away. Every single girlfriend James had, was a problem. Lavender, Whitney, and Dolly were all bitches that Willow had to deal with. They tormented her out of jealously but acted nice to her when James was there. James looked appalled and felt bad.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Willow didn't say anything to him. She just looked up at him and shrugged off the lame apology.

"Whatever." She got up and was about to leave until James tackled her to the ground.

"Wait, Willow!" Willow screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Geroff! Jesus, get off!"

"Look, Willow I'm really sorry, it's just I'm dealing with this problem right now."

"What?" Willow looked at him. James saw her differently now. With her long, straight blond hair, brown eyes, slender body but big boobs, she was beautiful. Her personality was maybe something that added to it.

"It's just-I don't fit in with anyone. I'm not like my dad or my mom. I'm the failure of the family-"

"Stop it. You aren't Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, James Potter, or even Fred Weasley and George Weasley. You're James Sirius Potter. You are brave, funny, adventurous, and most importantly, you're my best friend. And because you are so unique, everyone likes you. You aren't anyone else, besides yourself. You're my best friend and you aren't a failure." She stood up and was about to leave, until she turned around and said.

"Watch out for Lavender. Trust me, I know a gold digger when I see one."

James called back to her. "She isn't!"

"She is." With that, Willow glided out of the room.

**Author's Note: Super duper sorry for not uploading, I was really busy this past week with homework. AND THIS SATURDAY I MET BETHANY MOTA! So besides that I am like super sorry. But just to say, please please please please review. Also here is my new stories I think I might be doing:**

**Divergent- No war, Tobias has a brother(the dead baby that his so called 'dead' mom. If his mom wasn't dead, what about the baby?) that becomes a transfer to Dauntless, accompanied by an un-Abnegation but Abnegation girl. **

**Hunger Games- THIS IS A HUGE MAYBE- Finnick's son and Katniss' daughter fall in love. **

**Harry Potter- Severus Snape- Harry visit's his grave to see it's been graffitied on. Harry changes it and finds Snape's Pensive once again. **

**Albus Severus Potter- He meets Gilderoy Lockheart's daughter. The daughter of a fake hero and the son of a real hero! **


	7. Chapter 7

James was eating at breakfast and was exhausted. Lavender chatted next to him, but James could not take her voice anymore. He started to notice how awful and scratchy her voice was. James tried to focus on Lavender but his eyes kept drifting over to Willow. He could not help but compare Lavender and Willow together.

Willow had straight, long, blond hair, and big brown eyes. Her lips were full, and rosebud shaped. She was slender but still had big breasts. She was fit and muscular from all the Quidditch training. Willow's voice was soft and smooth, and her personality was amazing. She made jokes and was easy going. She cared a lot about her friends and was very fierce and brave.

Lavender had curly, medium, brown hair. Her eyes were blue and small. Her lips were thin and she was very skinny. SHe had almost no muscle, or a chest, Fred had pointed out to James before. Her personality was snarky, but catty. James did not even know, what ever made him like her.

Lavender looked at James and said, "James? You were listening to me, right?" Her tone turned suspicious. James tried not to glance a Willow, but he did. Lavender followed his gaze. She narrowed her eyes.

"Er-yes, yes I was." If Lavender was a teapot, steam would be coming out of her ears. However, she suddenly turned calm and with one sneaky smile, she replied,

"Great. I gotta go to my dorm" Today was a Saturday, so there was no classes, but there was Quidditch practice early in the morning, which James had already attended to, and died ten times during it. Right when Lavender left, Fred, Alicia, and Willow came up. It was like they were avoiding Lavender. James nodded at them.

"Oi! We're going to the library, do you wanna come with us?" Willow asked. James nodded his reply and they quickly left.

James, Fred, Alicia, and Willow went up the stairs but James accidentally stepped on a trick step.

"Ugh." James quickly got out, but was furious at him self for doing something as stupid as that and embarrassing himself in front of Willow-WAIT, WHAT?

James was never embarrassed in front of Willow. What was happening?

They entered the library but James' attention averted to Albus helping a girl with blond hair up.

"Someone's got a girlfriend, eh Albus?" James called out.

Albus and the girl, James now recognized as Gwendolyn Lockheart, flushed a very deep shade of red.

"Shh!" Madam Pince hissed at James and James quickly went over to a different book case. Fred however continued to taunt Albus and Gwen Lockheart.

James went over and saw Willow talking to Lavender. James hid and listened to their conversation.

"You know, I know you are using him."

"And so what if I am? He's great arm candy, plus he makes my popularity go up."

"It's not right. You're treating him like an object. Just stop treating him like that. Its unfair."

"Oh, who's talking about unfair? All the teachers like you and you only got on the Quidditch team because of your parents!"

The two girls stood there glaring at each other and then Lavender reacted first. She pushed Willow, but being a weakling, Willow just lost her balance, but found it. Wilow was stronger. She pushed Lavender, not even at her full strength and Lavender fell down. James quickly came out, and said;

"What're you doing?!"

Lavender quickly said, "Willow just pushed me!"

"Willow, why would you-?" (Lavnder smirked at Willow during this time) "-let Lavender lie to me? And why did you not beat her up more? I know you have a mean bitch slap." James smiled at Lavender who was flushed red and quickly looked at Willow and said, "Bitch!"

The whole library heard, and the next thing James knew was that Willow, Lavender, and him were flung out, screaming.

Lavender looked and James and said, "I can explain-"

"You can't. I heard the whole thing. I'm breaking up with you. I do not even know what made me like you, but now I know who you truly are. "

Lavender stared at James, in shock, but then stole a glance at Willow and said,"It's because you like that bitch right!? I knew I hated her from the beginning! I hope Ravenclaw beats you at the Quidditch Finals!" She ran off and spat on Willow.

"Ew!" Willow exclaimed. James felt bad because it wasn't really Willow's fault. Lavender was just a mean, spiteful person. James and Willow however did not get together.

:(

The Last Quidditch Match…Oh My God, its here! Yep, it is!

James felt uneasy. He knew that if he did not play well, he might not become captain. And that just was not good. James wanted to be captain so bad next year. Oliver Junior was graduating and James knew he could become captain most likely.

But the pressure of being captain did not appeal to James. He felt it was too hard, and you just play without worrying about the other players.

"It's time." Junior said.

"It's time," James and Fred mocked.

"This is the big one."

"This is the big one."

"SHUT UP! THIS IS IMPORTANT! WE MUST-MUST- MUST WIN!"

"ALBUS YOU MUST CATCH THE SNITCH, BUT ONLY IF WE ARE-"

"50 points up, I get it. You told me a million times," The seeker replied. The game started.

James quickly caught the Quaffle, but passed it to Willow who was not guarded, unlike James who was flanked by others.

"First goal made by Willow Woods, daughter of the two most famous Quidditch players in league teams" Lee Jordan II commented on the Quidditch match and had the same unique way of doing it like his father.

"And there goes James Potter, soaring past the Ravenclaw chaser, Montague, and hey-CHEATERS- CHEATERS- YOU CAN'T GRAB HIS BROOM!-yes professor, sorry-but anyways, after watching that disgusting cheating-ow, that hurts professor!"

James quickly glared a Montague but they were awarded penalties, and thus the game started again.

"Gryffindor is up by 60 points, 100-40, yikes Ravenclaws, better do better! OR STICK TO THE BOOKS-sorry Professor, I forgot you were a Ravenclaw, yeah sorry-Alicia Jordan, my sister by the way, is in possession of the Quaffle-ouch, hit by a bludger-Oh Fred Weasley's getting revenge on Charlie Heffulump!"

There was a shout in the audience, they must have saw the snitch! Albus streaked past everybody and looked for the snitch.

"Okay, so there goes Willow Woods again, scoring more points for Gryffindor, man she is on fire now-not to mention she is very pretty-hmm-yes she is-OUCH! PROFESSOR STOP IT, I'M SORRY!"

"Hey stop, Professor-OH MY GOD, ALBUS POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH-GRYFFINDOR WINS-YES!"

**Author's note: Yes this is the second to last chapter, I know, sad. Sniffle sniffle sniffle. Anyways, I might not do Harry Potter fanfics until I do two more different ones. One will be a Divergent one, probably long, and the other a Percy Jackson one. Yep, but maybe I might do a Harry Potter one, before. I am not really sure. Yes thank you for reviewing, and yes, IN THIS CHAPTER LAVENDER GOT BUSTED! WHOOT! WHOOT! But also, Willow and James will get together in the next chapter. I just want to say my Percy Jackson one, it will be good. I know just well, because this idea is a good one. It will be a new character, but just saying, WHO ELSE SHIPS REYNA AND NICO? I mean come on! They left to return the statue together, there must be reason behind it!**


	8. The Last Chapter(the 8)

James Sirius Potter laughed at Roxanne and Fred during the after party. They were arguing about which on of them was more attractive. James thought it was Roxanne, well, because, James did not swing that way. Oliver Junior was obviously drunk and going on a rant about people who hate Quidditch to random people that listened. Percy Weasley was complaining about all the noise to the only person who would listen, Rose, but even she looked like she was bored of him. James was just talking around and drinking. Albus wasn't really doing anything besides awkwardly dancing with some Gryffindor girl. Meanwhile, Willow fit in perfectly. She was dancing with random guys, and James somehow did not approve. He felt pretty mad at Willow for doing that. The after party was fine, until Fred and James released their annual tricks.

After about 10, James and Fred always start to prank. At exactly 12, they have a huge prank that puts one person, at least one, sometimes more, in the infirmary wing or one of their personal best, in St. Mungo's. Then the next day, two howlers come in the mail, and always to James and Fred. Their first 50 pranks are harmless, just the old whoopee cushions, and making your hair a different color and stuff like that. Then it gets serious. People break bones, dance on tables, and make bad choices. James and Fred knew how to make a party. And this time, they were going to do something bigger than ever before.

After Albus had pink skin, Emma Longbottom's hair was rainbow colored, and Roxanne was covered in slime, Oliver Harry Wood made a big announcement. He stood up on a table and said.

"Okay everybofy, I have a HUGE, LIKE VERY BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG,HUGE, BIGGG, BIG,BIG,BIG,BIG-"

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Someone random shouted. Oliver glared but then went on with his announcement.

"As everyone knows, I will be leaving Hogwarts-YES I AM, WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT?-so there all be-"

"No more 2 AM Quidditch practices!" Albus interrupted, happily.

"No-There will not be an amazing Quidditch captain, so THE HEADMASTER AND PROFFESOR LONGBOTTOM DECIDED TO CHOOSE A NEW ONE!"

James could not believe it! He waited for his name to be called. He could imagine him going up, and making a speech. Then five things happened.

Oliver said, "Willow Opal Wood is the new captain,"

The clock striked twelve.

And…Oliver got soaked with pink hair dye, purple skin dye, slime, and and glue , and a lot of quaffles, shrunken, came down from the ceiling and was now glued on Oliver Harry Wood.

Everyone laughed.

James was devastated..

Later on the amazing Quidditch Pitch.

After the last and final Quidditch practice(A tearful Oliver said,"I am a reserve for the Puddlemere United,-Hmmm…just like his dad, much?"), James and Willow walked off the pitch together.

"Oh my god, I still can not believe I am Quidditch Captain!" Willow exclaimed, obviously joyful. James Sirius Potter looked at her sadly and said.

"Yeah, it must be great." Willow noted the sarcasm. She looked at him with a look that James didn't interpret well.

"Things are still…going to be fine with us, right? We WILL be friends? I know how bad you wanted this. Look I am really, really, really sorry. But you low, I wanted to be Quidditch captain too. I wanted it so bad." Willow looked at James hoping he would not care if she was captain.

James, looking solemn, said nothing. Willow saw the look on his face and said,"We still will be friends, right?"

James kind of gave a half shrug and said, "I don't really know, you know, things will be probably weird between us and I just think-"

James Sirius Potter was cut off, by the moment you all have been waiting for. Willow Opal Wood tackled him to the ground, then kissed him. HIM! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER'S SON!

"If we can't be friends, then I'd rather be this." Willow said. James smiled his response. Suddenly, James Sirius Potter did not want to be anybody, but himself.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know **this is the end of this FANFIC. I know. I know..SO SAD….SNIFF….AND SHORT…SNIFF…but right now, I kind of want to work on a new fanfic..It will be a Percy Jackson fanfic. I have two ideas for one, so I am not sure which one I will do first. So. so, so, so, PLEASE REVIEWS! I WANT THOSE REVIEWS! YES I DO! I WANT EM SO, SO, SO BAD! So please review. This is my first fanfic, for those who do not know. I love Harry Potter and JUST WANT TO SAY, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS, well actually only three reviews…BUT STILL I WILL NOT UPLOAD ANYMORE FANFICS UNTIL I GET MORE THAN 7 REVIEWS! YES I AM PLAYING MEAN NOW! I AM GOING THERE! Just kidding. If you want a sequel to this, I will make one, but then I need 13 reviews. The sequel will most likely be about Albus Severus Potter, but there will be some James and Willow parts. So yes, please, please, review. I am begging you here from Unicorn Island. JUST KIDDING. I actually live in Hawaii during the summer. But live to SOCAL FOR THE REST! THREE CHEERS FOR SOCAL! YEP! Anyways, I actually really enjoyed making this fan fiction. I have a bunch of ideas swirly in my head for the longest time and I'd make fanfics in my head literally. Then I discovered Fanfiction. Yep, it is amazing! So anyways thanks a lot for the follows and please tell your friends, if they like Harry Potter and fan fiction about this! THANK YOU ALL! IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE!****  
**

**REMINDER: 7 reviews=new fanfic**

**13 REVIEWS=SEQUEL TO THIS**


End file.
